


distraction. profit?

by funkylilwriter



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, But also, Cuddle Sex, Emotions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, ceo johnny, pa ten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-17 16:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylilwriter/pseuds/funkylilwriter
Summary: Johnny Seo's personal assistant is too hot for his own good and the good of his business.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dialecstatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dialecstatic/gifts).



> Hope you like it, Milo <3

The 21st century, the age of innovation. In the modern age, many changes had been brought into the workplace by ambitious young people.

One such change is a much less strict dress code.

For Johnny Seo, that one simple change he’d decided to bring into his company had made all the difference ever since.

Because some people were always playing with boundaries, always on the verge of breaking the already loose rules, but never quite all the way.

And it was a huge problem because his assistant regularly came to work in knee-high boots, nearly see-through, low cut shirts, skinny jeans and sometimes even skirts.

It was doing damage to Johnny’s work. How would he ever focus on work when his breath was swept away each time he laid his eyes on Ten.

Ten, who was more than qualified for the position, whom Johnny worked well with, except for those times when the assistant was wearing a shirt so tight Johnny could see the outline of his hips.

Johnny was afraid that one of those days he would be so distracted that he’d make a fatal mistake and truly damage the company, but perhaps he was just paranoid. He was quite the workaholic and he liked to have everything under control. He stuck to strict schedules that helped him organize his time efficiently.

However recently those schedules were being thrown into chaos more and more by Ten’s visits to Johnny’s office, with his very subtle touches and equivocal words that never failed to stir something in Johnny, something that must not ever be brought out during working hours.

And then Ten would disclose it with a question of, “Can I help you with that?”

The first time Johnny had been a tiny bit confused by the ambiguity, before Ten sank to his knees and it all became crystal clear. The younger had asked, “Is this okay?” and even though Johnny’s mind was screaming at him to say no, _because damn it all he had so much work to do_ , in the end he had been too weak – the mere thought of Ten’s lips on him made Johnny’s mind dissolve. He had just nodded.

And ever since then it had become a regular thing. Each and every time Johnny would try to make some generic excuse before inevitably giving in and once even going as far as to be the one to push Ten down to his knees.

Johnny had not once turned him down, not once objected to it, no matter the work he had to do, or the place and time; but that did not stop him from complaining about it to Taeyong, continuously.

“He’s too much,” Johnny was saying. “I haven’t been able to focus on anything for _days_. He’s always there when I’m busiest and most stressed and afterwards my plans are all messed up and I need to catch up and change them—”

“Well, at least you’re learning to be more flexible and not obsessively stick to timetables,” Taeyong commented and sipped his coffee.

Johnny narrowed his eyes at the other. “I’ve come this far because I’m _organized_ and _hard working_. This is the first time in my entire career that I’ve been this _negligent_ and _irresponsible_! If I can’t focus on my work, if I don’t do my part properly, everything will go to shit—”

Taeyong frowned, placing his cup down on the desk. “What are you talking about? Things are running smoothly, actually, we’re doing better than ever. You’re talking as if we’re on the verge of bankruptcy – just because your assistant is hot. And you know what, I think we’ve been doing better ever since Ten came here.”

Johnny went quiet, sinking into his leather chair. When he thought about it, Taeyong was, in fact, correct. But it didn’t add up – Johnny had been all over the place ever since that distraction had walked into the office with his heels clicking against the tiles. And sure, he did his part diligently and efficiently, which once again didn’t add up considering how frequently he had Johnny’s dick in his mouth.

He couldn’t figure it out, so he just gave up and shook his head. “He’s too distracting. I wish I could at least tell him to dress more decently, but I can’t single him out like that. Not to mention he could call me out...”

Taeyong raised an eyebrow at the other. “Johnny, be honest with yourself. Do you want him to be replaced? Because you _can_ replace him. If it’s such a horrible situation, you can always sack him or give him a different position, far from you.”

Johnny didn’t respond. He put his palms together in a contemplative gesture, just staring ahead of himself blankly.

“I knew it. Hypocrite,” Taeyong accused, snickering.

Johnny glared at him. “Break’s over, back to work!”

 

As always, Ten strolled in when Johnny had most work to do. He was empty handed, unlike every other time when he at least tried to make it seem like he had some business to discuss.

He walked over and leaned against the desk in a manner that Johnny was supposed to find rude, but he just found attractive.

“I don’t have to pretend anymore, right?” Ten spoke, crossing his arms that his sleeveless turtleneck left exposed. “We both know why I’m here.”

Not taking his eyes off of the screen, Johnny said, “I thought the whole show was more for everyone else, not me.”

The lightness of Ten’s laugh made Johnny’s heart leap. “No one saw me, so it’s alright.”

But that was where things froze. Johnny tried – if only to get a point across – to ignore Ten’s presence and keep working, but the younger wasn’t as patient. He reached out and fixed the collar of Johnny’s button-up shirt.

But he immediately pulled back, closing his eyes to avoid temptation. “Ten, I’m really busy...”

“I know,” he answered, not making any contact anymore. “I know you get stressed when you have a lot of work. That’s why I’m here.”

Johnny’s eyes fluttered open and as soon as he met Ten’s gaze, his heart started to ache. “That’s—” a cough, “—really kind of you, but I just don’t have any time to waste.”

Ten tilted his head, bottom lip poking out into a pout. “Come on, I don’t take up too much of your time, do I? I’m always quick.”

Johnny pushed his chair away from his desk, perhaps in a subconscious attempt to get away from Ten too, but it was his last bit of fight before he would inevitably lose.

“You don’t, but... I can’t get you off my mind the rest of the time.”

That was the green light Ten needed to keep going. He knew that Johnny’s protests were non-substantial, but he was still careful.

Well, not anymore, since Johnny had given in.

Ten stepped forward, resting his hand on the back of the leather chair. He started to fix Johnny’s tie, but then wrapped it around his hand and pulled on it, pulling Johnny close.

“Then have me now. If you don’t, you’ll only think about me more,” the assistant whispered.

Johnny couldn’t argue with that.

The way Ten was holding him by his tie, it was all too easy.

They’d never kissed before. At first Johnny was worried Ten would reject it and he was pleasantly surprised when he not only kissed back, but also pulled away because he was smiling too much. When he did, Ten fell into fit of giddy giggles, leaning his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

And it made Johnny smile too; for a second it seemed as if he could spend an eternity like that, just holding the smaller man.

And then Ten shifted, placing his palms flat on Johnny’s chest. “Right, no time to waste!” He hummed and pecked the elder’s cheek before letting go of him and getting down on his knees, wiggling a little as he settled between Johnny’s legs.

Somehow it felt so much more relaxed. Johnny was no longer as uptight about having his assistant unzipping his pants and pressing open mouthed kisses over his underwear.

He no longer tried so hard to keep his hands to himself either, lacing his fingers in Ten’s hair.

As promised, he wasted no time. He tugged Johnny’s underwear down, only taking a second to stroke him to full hardness before taking him into his mouth. Ten may have rushed a little though, because the suddenness of his own action made him gag; but he didn’t pull away.

It also caused Johnny to let out a startled whine that quickly dissolved into a lewd moan as Ten moved his head. Johnny leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He surrendered himself to the sensation completely. Heart drumming against his chest, he let Ten make magic with his lips and tongue.

Johnny slipped one hand out of Ten’s hair and instead stroked his cheek, traced his jaw line. Even though Ten was very skilled and knew what he was doing, Johnny really didn’t need much, just Ten and his mouth, it was enough for him to be brought over the edge.

He held Ten down and gave the tiniest thrust of his hips, moaning out as he came down the assistant’s throat, who pulled back and swallowed it all down like he always did. He gave a few more kitten licks to Johnny’s softening cock, to clean it all.

Ten took a second to rest, to take a deep breath, holding onto Johnny’s thighs for balance. And still, he swayed a little.

Johnny cupped his cheeks and leaned down to peck his nose. “This isn’t good for your knees, you know,” he mumbled.

Ten chuckled, holding onto Johnny as he slowly stood up. “Oh, _now_ you worry about my knees.”

Johnny just shrugged a little, looking up at the younger.

He fixed his hair and his shirt. He flicked his gaze to the clock on Johnny’s desk. “Not too bad. I’ll, uh—I’ll leave you to work now.”

“Wait.”

Ten turned around.

Johnny lowered his gaze to his obvious hard-on, then raised his eyebrows.

The younger shrugged shyly, adjusting his pants a little. “I’ll go on a bathroom break, it’ll be fine.”

Johnny outstretched his arm. Ten hesitated, but ultimately accepted it and let himself be pulled in.

It was the day of firsts for them. Up until then Ten had always disregarded his own need, walking away before Johnny even got the chance to offer some help with it.

Now, he was straddling Johnny’s thigh, slowly rocking his hips, lips parted in a silent moan.

“What do you want me to do?” Johnny whispered, carefully kissing down Ten’s neck.

“Talk to me,” quietly, shakily.

Johnny wasn’t sure if he’d be any good at dirty talk – it was a mine field, very easy to overdo. But thankfully he got an idea, something that was more or less a safe topic for them.

Slowly sliding his hands down to Ten’s hips, Johnny spoke, “I should fuck you over my desk one of these days.”

He must have said the right thing because immediately Ten whimpered and curled his fingers into Johnny’s shirt.

The elder held him closer, threading his fingers through his hair, which resulted in Ten resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder again. He could feel Ten’s breath against his skin with every little moan he let out.

“Every time you wore skinny jeans, all I could think about was how much I wanted to have that ass for myself. Right here, bent over my desk, holding you down... You’re not used to being restrained, are you?”

Ten quickly shook his head, rutting desperately against Johnny’s leg. “Tell me—” he tried, but speaking was difficult at the moment.

Johnny could only guess what Ten wanted him to say. He pressed a soothing kiss to his lips. “Well, you’ll get used to it. I won’t let you move an inch, you’ll take it like a good boy. Won’t you?”

Ten shook his head stubbornly.

Johnny pulled his hair, thereby forcing his gaze up. “ _Won’t you?_ ”

Ten could swallow a lot, but not his pride. He licked his lips, narrowing his eyes. “If you – if you hold me down well enough—”

“Oh I will,” Johnny promised, pulling on Ten’s hair again.

The younger moaned so loudly that Johnny had to cover his mouth in hopes of containing the sound. With a final thrust he came, grinding his hips slowly while he came down from his high.

Johnny held him, kissed him, rubbed his thighs gently. It was their most intimate moment so far. Johnny could only hope that they could do it again some time. And maybe, just maybe, he actually wanted to fuck Ten over his desk.

Ten let himself be held for a bit longer before he stood up, slowly. “I’m sorry, I took too much of your time. In my defence, I hadn’t planned it this way.”

“Ah, it’s okay, it was my idea,” Johnny said. He paused, then added, “I do have to work though.”

Ten chuckled and leaned in to peck the elder’s cheek. “I’ll leave you to it then.”

 

He had to stay behind late that day. Something had come up – suddenly, with no warning, ruining absolutely every plan Johnny had had that day – and it was extremely frustrating. He couldn’t work like that, he couldn’t have finding important things out at the last moment, accidentally by the way, since no one thought to send him a fucking e-mail—

“Hey.”

Johnny stopped typing and looked up at Ten who was standing by the desk with his arms crossed, just like earlier.

“I can help if you want,” he offered in quite the gentle tone. It was obvious, if only from his tone that things between them had changed.

He was about to accept when his gaze fell onto Ten’s exposed arms.

Oh, no. No, no, no. This was something Johnny actually had to finish, hopefully somewhere before midnight, which wasn’t happening if Ten was going to sit there, shoulder to shoulder with Johnny who already had trouble getting the images from earlier out of his mind.

“I’m good. You can go home if you want,” Johnny said calmly, returning his gaze to the screen and keeping it there.

“I insist. It’ll be done faster if I help,” Ten said, already pulling up a chair.

Johnny wanted to face-palm but he had to keep his cool.

Just as he’d predicted, his train of thought swerved way too often, he found himself unable to finish sentences properly, all of his rhetorical skills getting thrown out the window promptly. His gaze kept falling onto Ten’s arms, thinking back to how he’d had them around him, how he’d held onto Johnny while riding himself to an orgasm.

“You know what, it’s gotten a bit chilly. Let me just grab my jacket,” Ten suggested.

The fact that he made no physical contact while standing up – touching Johnny’s arm or squeezing his shoulder – was a dead giveaway that he’d caught on. Ten must have noticed where he was looking and Johnny felt absolutely horrible about it.

He let his head fall on the desk, closing his eyes tightly. He had exactly two and a half minutes to feel sorry for himself and feel awful about having made Ten feel uncomfortable, because that was how long it took the younger to return.

Of course, Johnny could still find things to look at, his lips for example, but he had decided that enough was enough and that he wasn’t going to make Ten any more uncomfortable.

The good part was the fact that at least they managed to get the work done at a fairly decent time, and Johnny had no way of properly thanking Ten for his help.

“You don’t need to thank me,” Ten said while they were on their way out. “It’s my job, isn’t it?”

To that, Johnny didn’t have a good answer. However he still felt the need to apologize, even though he wasn’t sure if he should bring it up at all.

The ultimate decision was that he should, so once they stepped into the elevator, he spoke,

“I’m sorry about... Losing focus,” Johnny said steadily, looking ahead.

It took Ten a moment to understand what he was talking about, since he hadn’t addressed the action by its real name; staring.

“Oh. No, it’s fine. You were tired.” And that was the polite answer. A second passed before Ten decided to give an honest one – what did he have to hide after having blown Johnny so many times already, and especially after everything that had happened that day alone. “I do what I do and I wear what I wear to get your attention, so... it’s not your fault.”

“Well it worked,” Johnny mumbled. He closed his eyes, sighing. “It works every time.”

“Uh-huh. But I guess that’s not such a good thing when you’re actually trying to focus.”

The ding indicated that they were at the bottom floor and together they walked out of the elevator.

Ten stood in front of Johnny, his hands in his pockets. “I can stop if you want me to. I can leave you alone altogether if—I mean I know you _technically_ never turned me down, but still...”

 Johnny had thought that their relationship was and should stay one of those spontaneous ones, where things are just done and never talked about and everyone was just assumed to be alright with it all. But that wasn’t a case – it was hardly ever the case – and god was he glad that they were finally _talking_.

He stepped forward and reached out, but changed his mind and quickly withdrew, instead mirroring Ten and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“I don’t want you to _leave me alone_. After today? I mean—come on. Also, you... It’s absurd but, you actually help me de-stress and... it’s helped.” He paused. “Except for when your looks are distracting me,” he admitted.

Ten smiled. “I guess then I should dress differently.”

“Or I could get my shit together,” Johnny counter-offered.

Ten chuckled, shaking his head. “Good idea. But until then, I’ll keep my risky outfits out of the office.” He rocked on his heels during the small silence that fell over them and, seeing that Johnny wasn’t going to speak first, said, “See you tomorrow then.” He bowed and started to walk away.

This sentence made Johnny wonder just how provocatively Ten dressed when he wasn’t at the work place. He figured that he could find out if he were to go out with him, something that Johnny had wanted to do for quite some time now. This thought process made him realize that that was his opportunity to ask.

“Ten, wait,” Johnny called after him.

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, giving Johnny a questioning look.

“I was thinking,” he said, stepping forward. “We could grab a coffee sometime. Or  lunch. Or ice cream. Or anything really...”

Ten blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what was going on. Then his lips stretched into a smile and he nodded. “I’d love that.”


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so _maybe_ Johnny was dating his personal assistant.
> 
> And it was _not_ affecting their professional life.
> 
> Well.... aside from when they fucked in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add onto this a bit. You're welcome.

Alright, so _maybe_ Johnny was dating his personal assistant.

_Maybe_ they went out for coffee that one time and kept seeing each other until they realized that they liked each other not only for sex or work, but more; much more.

They’d fallen for each other _hard_.

And it _was not_ affecting their professional life.

Well.... aside from when Ten sucked him off in the office.

It wasn’t counter-productive as Johnny had initially thought. Ten’s little blow jobs were helping greatly with his nerves and anyway, even if they lost a _little_ time, they always made up for it.

And Johnny was doing so much better. He was less stressed, more productive and he was enjoying his dynamic relationship that was also very soft at times, therefore well-balanced.

 

That day, however, was a bit odd. Ten hadn’t come to Johnny for anything but actual work the entire morning and he seemed awfully fidgety. It was odd for someone who was always so poised.

He was wearing a skirt over jeans and a longer shirt that covered the top half of his skirt, but Johnny was starting to doubt that he’d put together such a layered outfit out of decency.

Determined to find out what was going on, Johnny decided to observe Ten a bit longer while he was seated at his post, through the glass door of his office. And he caught it, he caught Ten’s eyes sliding shut, his lips parting and his chest rising and falling rapidly. His fists were clenched and thighs pressed together – it was a brief state before he started to relax, taking another moment to breathe before standing up.

Johnny was now officially onto him and he finally understood the skirt.

He waited for Ten to be done with his report before bringing anything up.

“Love,” the pet name dripped from his tongue like honey, making it clear that he’d moved on from work. “Is there anything you would like to tell me?” Johnny hummed, tapping his pen against the desk.

Ten was trying to hide his squirming, unsuccessfully. “No...”

Johnny raised his eyebrows.

The younger just cleared his throat, stubbornly staying silent; but also not leaving.

“Come here,” Johnny demanded, leaving his pen on the table.

Ten shuffled forward, stood in front of Johnny, determinedly holding his gaze.

Johnny slid his hand under Ten’s skirt and felt him up over his jeans. He was, as expected, hard, way too hard for the workplace and way too hard for it to only have been caused by Ten’s thoughts.

Johnny looked at him quizzically.

Ten was biting his bottom lip hard, trying to stop himself from letting out a sound.

“What are you doing love?” Johnny asked softly.

Ten just shrugged.

Johnny took him by the arm and pulled him into his lap, therefore making Ten spread his legs as he straddled the elder.

This made him moan out immediately, shaking and shuddering helplessly.

“Oh, baby,” Johnny hummed, listening to Ten’s undying whimpering. “You’ve been holding that in, haven’t you?”

The response came only in the form of more moans and Johnny at that point had to hush him.

“ _Now_ is there something you’d like to tell me?” He asked again.

Unsteadily, Ten sat up straight, looking Johnny in the eyes. “Maybe I have a vibrator up my ass...”

He moved his hand to feel Ten’s butt, to check, and indeed there was an alien object between his cheeks that Johnny could feel through his jeans.

“Gosh, Ten. You’re really playing. You know I could fire you for this much inappropriate behaviour,” Johnny said sternly.

Ten batted his lashes. “But you won’t.”

The serious expression melted away into a smile. “No, I won’t,” Johnny said softly, rubbed Ten’s thighs, feeling his muscles trembling. “I think I’ll fuck you instead.”

The assistant whined at the mere thought of it.

But then Johnny patted his bum to get him to stand up. “Not now though. Come see me during lunch break.”

Ten watched him, lips parted in a betrayed expression, but he just pouted and wiggled off of Johnny’s lap, biting his lip with the sensation the movements created.

He turned, starting to walk away.

“Ten.”

The younger stopped and turned around. “Yes...?”

Johnny opened his palm. “The remote.”

How conflicted Ten was at that moment. Somehow he was hoping that Johnny would end up with the remote in his hands for the rest of the day, but at the same time he was not known to be very obedient. He was also proud – could he just hand such power into someone’s hands, even if it was his boyfriend?

“ _Ten_ ,” Johnny called in his authoritative voice. He used it a lot at work, with his subordinates, but when it was Ten, that tone had a completely different purpose.

It made the younger crack. He pulled the small device out of his back pocket and placed it in Johnny’s open palm.

“Meanie,” he muttered.

Johnny just smiled. “See you later, babe.”

* * *

Ten didn’t know what he was walking into when he went to see Johnny during lunch time, but he could only hope. Nearly the entire floor was empty due to everyone leaving for a break at the same time. It was just him and Johnny.

He didn’t know what to expect, but he was hoping for some sort of release. Because _damn it all_ , Johnny was ruthless. So much so that Ten nearly regretted coming into work with a vibrator up his ass that day. (Nearly)

Johnny would switch between the lowest and the highest setting at the randomest times and it was so inconvenient to constantly be switching between understimulation and overstimulation. He’d keep the highest setting on almost enough to make Ten come then and there before toning it back down.

When he walked in, the elder was standing by the large window, gazing outside. He was carelessly playing with the remote, twisting it in his hand.

Ten cleared his throat. “You wanted to see me, sir,” he spoke all officially.

Johnny turned around, glancing at the other over his shoulder, and he laughed. “Really? After all this time you give me formalities?”

Ten tried to appear more relaxed, but the truth was that the object inside of him, currently set on its highest, was making him stand up straight and stiff.

And Johnny knew this. He stalked over and wrapped his arms around Ten’s waist, pulling him into a much too gentle kiss, one that in any other situation Ten would appreciate, but now it just made him frustrated.

Not breaking the kiss, Johnny started subtly pushing Ten back towards the desk. Once he was pressed up against it, Johnny pulled away, gentle smile on his lips. He caressed Ten’s cheek and—

Grabbed him by the waist, flipped him over and bent him over the desk.

It happened so fast that Ten hardly had the time to even gasp.

But this was it. It was finally happening—though he needed to at least try to hide how excited this made him.

Johnny ground his hips against Ten’s ass, so hard that he could feel the vibrations of the toy on his own crotch.

“I gotta say, you’re _so cute_ when you get all squirmy,” Johnny praised, making Ten’s lips curl into a smile, humming in satisfaction.

The elder then leaned in, brushing some hair out of Ten’s eyes. “Although... You’ve also been a greedy bitch.”

Not unexpectedly, Ten moaned at the name.

Johnny had become much more confident since Ten had first sucked him off and he had to say he was proud. But the softness aside, Ten was also enjoying it very much.

“Maybe if you give it to me I’ll stop being so greedy?” Ten said, closing his eyes. Johnny had not switched the vibrator off and with the elder grinding against him as he was, Ten was suffering.

“I doubt it,” Johnny muttered. “But I’ll give it to you anyway. I’m nice like that.”

This was when Johnny switched the toy off and tossed the remote aside. He then unzipped Ten’s jeans and pulled them down. With how sensitive the younger was at the moment and with how careless Johnny was being in undressing him, the action easily made him whimper.

Johnny lifted the skirt all the way up to Ten’s hips, taking a second to admire his lacy panties before pulling them down too, more carefully. He pulled the toy out with a deliciously smooth slide – it appeared that he wouldn’t have to prep Ten. Johnny set the vibrator aside atop some papers he didn’t care for, unlike his beautiful glass desk that he was not going to get dirty like that. It was enough that Ten’s cheek was pressed against the surface, something Johnny would definitely have to clean as soon as they were done.

It didn’t take him as long to undress himself, only taking a moment to stroke himself to full hardness before he lined himself behind Ten, holding him down firmly.

He started trashing as soon as Johnny first pushed in. It had been made apparent in some of their previous conversations that Ten liked to put up a fight against any type of restraint, even though, ultimately, he liked being manhandled.

Now, Johnny had wanted to go easy on Ten since it was their first time doing penetration, but it proved to be a bad strategy since Ten was _very_ persistent in his struggling. Johnny had to keep his wrists pinned to his back to restrict his motions as much as possible.

Oh well. Guess he’d just have to fuck the hell out of Ten for him to cut it out.

So Johnny dropped the caring act and thrust into Ten with full force, not giving him any type of gradualism.

The younger cried out, fighting Johnny’s grip as if trying to get away; but he had nowhere to go, nowhere to move. The more he struggled the firmer Johnny held him down.

And even though Ten was whimpering, jolting from the impact each time Johnny snapped his hips, he had the audacity to say, “C’mon boss. You can do better.”

Johnny stopped instantaneously, taking a second to take this insult.

“You know what, I _can_ ,” he said in a sweet voice. He still had only one hand to work with as he had to keep Ten’s wrists pinned, but he managed. He shifted and yanked Ten by the hair so hard that his torso rose from the desk, bettering the angle that way.

When Johnny snapped his hips again, Ten cried out. The elder liked that sound, he liked the pained moans and he made sure Ten didn’t stop letting them out.

Holding him up by the hair, Johnny thrust sharply and deeply, rhythmically but in no way slowly.

Ten’s voice filled the office, and Johnny made no effort to stop him. He liked how when he kissed Ten’s neck he felt the humming of his vocal chords.

His fight was slowly dying out, his voice growing weaker. The way his entire body was shaking there was no way he could hold himself up on his own. So, when Johnny let go of his hair, the younger fell forward, bracing himself unsteadily on his forearms.

Johnny smiled to himself. He didn’t even need to hold him down anymore.

This left his hands free to explore, to rub Ten’s thighs gently, to feel his twitching cock.

As soon as he did, Ten gasped, choking on his own breath. He tried to buck into Johnny’s hand, desperate to get off, but the elder didn’t allow it. He thrust into Ten, steadying his hips and wrapped his hand around his base, not letting the younger move.

“Oh, no. Not on my desk,” Johnny said.

Ten’s eyes widened, once again beginning to kick. “N-no, but—you need to let me—”

“Not now. Patience, love.” Johnny moved his hips again, prompting Ten to start screaming again. Johnny bent over, dragging his lips along his nape. “With how nasty you’ve been I shouldn’t let you come at all, but I can’t have you thinking about dick for the rest of the shift.”

Ten’s eyes fluttered shut and he whimpered, perhaps trying to say something, but he was a bit too incoherent.

Johnny once again pressed Ten against the desk, to finish this off. He’d brought himself to the edge, he needed only a few more thrusts to reach his climax and nicely fill Ten up.

Johnny reached for the plug he’d previously set aside, swiftly replacing his dick with it. Ten was letting out breathy moans, shutting his eyes tightly and biting his lip until the plug settled. Still bent over the table, while Johnny was cleaning up and getting dressed, Ten was shallowly rutting his hips, crying softly in pure frustration.

Johnny gently petted his bum, then pulled him into quite the gentle hug. He kissed the younger’s cheeks, nose, lips, soothing him with soft touches, but ultimately this was just evil on Johnny’s part. Because Ten still needed release and no matter how much affection he was receiving, he was still in tears.

However he didn’t want to beg. Ten never begged. He was wrecked, weak, trembling with overstimulation, but he would not beg not even if his life depended on it.

With Ten in his arms, Johnny sat back in his comfy leather chair.

“Baby,” Johnny whispered. “If there’s something you want, you only have to ask.”

Ten pulled back, rested his fists on Johnny’s shoulders for balance. Unsteadily straddling Johnny’s thigh, he hissed, “You know damn well what I want.”

Smiling slyly, Johnny reached under Ten’s skirt to gently tap on the plug. It made him wince and he had to try to suppress a moan, unsuccessfully so. He jolted, lips parted in a strained whimper, rutting a bit against Johnny’s leg.

“Maybe I do know,” Johnny cupped Ten’s jaw, pressing his thumb to the younger’s bottom lip. “But you gotta say the magic word.”

“ _No_ ,” Ten hissed.

Johnny shrugged, now shooing the younger off of his lap. “Fine. In that case you can go back to your post and don’t even think about going on a _bathroom break_ , because I’ll need you here.”

Ten’s frown deepened; instead of going away, he clung tighter onto Johnny. “You—you said you can’t afford me thinking about—you need me to be focused!”

“Guess you’ll just have to try _really hard_ not to think about distractions.” As he said this, Johnny once again tapped Ten’s plug, getting another jolt out of him.

Ten bounced a little, impatiently glancing through the glass door. The rest of the office was still empty, but time was running out as the lunch break neared its end.

Seeing as much more was at stake here than just their game, Ten decided to, just this once, give in.

He leaned in and in a shaky voice whispered, “ _Please_.” But that was all he would give. He had no intention of moaning pleas.

And, well, Johnny was aware of his surroundings also. As much as he wanted to keep torturing Ten (he probably would have let him jerk off even if he hadn’t caved) he knew they had to end this soon, so he just pecked the younger’s lips and reached under his skirt again, wrapping his hand around Ten’s throbbing erection, to help him get off.

Ten gasped and shut his eyes, thrusting into Johnny’s hand with quick, sharp movements of his hips, bringing himself over the edge in a matter of seconds.

He was a moaning mess, a few tears sliding down his cheeks as his long awaited orgasm rolled through him. He let Johnny hold and kiss him a bit more while he was catching his breath, before they both remembered that they were in a hurry.

Ten got off of Johnny’s lap, still a bit unsteady on his feet, both taking a minute to clean up.

Ten pulled up his pants and fixed his outfit, looking at his reflection in the screen of Johnny’s sleeping computer. “I didn’t expect you to be this...” He trailed off. “... torturous.”

Johnny hugged his boyfriend from behind, pressing a few kisses to his neck – something he was never able to resist. “You make it so easy... You put yourself in a situation that I could use to mess with you.” Johnny gently nuzzled Ten’s neck. “But also, you’re so untameable that it makes me want to do it all the more.”

Ten smiled; he decided to take all that as a compliment. “I’ll never let you tame me, by the way,” he hummed.

Johnny sighed against Ten’s skin, making him shudder. “I know. But it’s my job to try.”

The younger spun around in Johnny’s arms and kissed him once more. “You bet it is,” he said and gave a cheeky little smile before walking out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if it sucks, I finished and edited after having been awake for 22 hours and running on 5 hours of sleep


End file.
